


Bowl me over

by ravelqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pointless pointless fluff, this is so silly guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Totally Fine that no one is in the stands for Stiles today. It's just a minor game in the season, Scott needs to bring his grades up, he's first line now, there will be so many more opportunities. It's like he told Derek; it's Absolutely Fine.</p><p>(Or the one where Stiles' boyfriend shows up at his lacrosse game even though he is over twenty and was a murder suspect once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowl me over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for the lovely halffizzbin. I told her I would write her something if she wanted. So she asked for established Sterek in canon, with Derek showing up at one of Stiles' lacrosse games.
> 
> I was very much swamped with reallife when I wrote this, but I still like it and I decided to upload it to ao3 so all my fic can snuggle up together
> 
> (and I just noticed that there is [another fic with the same name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300442/chapters/481071), but I didn't intend ripping it off at all, sorry....if you happen to be into white collar though and like neal/clinton you should check it ou!)

\----------------------------------------------------------

It's not like he definitely needed someone there. It wasn't the first game of the season and he understood that his dad had things to do, murderers to catch, higher ups to brown nose so he kept his job the next time Stiles had to do something legally questionable.

And Scott had his own things to do. Bring his grades up, obviously, so he could join Stiles in first line, because wow, standing on the field with his best friend was going to be _awesome_. But also bond with Isaac. Which was another thing that was Totally. Fine. Damnit. No matter what Derek said.

Scott knew a thing about douche-bag dads and Derek really, really wasn't the most comforting presence around. Though it did give Stiles always a little kick to see how much Isaac still liked and respected Derek. And not only because of the obvious fact that it made Derek _glow_ this little bit more, hold himself a little bit taller. Also because there just should be more people appreciating his boyfriend.

He had managed to get Scott to a level of tolerating acceptance, but that still wasn't what Derek really deserved and also it sucked trying to brag with your significant other, if your conversation partner doesn't agree about his inherent awesomeness. He'd even tried to downplay Allison's qualities as payback, but it didn't really work because Allison was pretty fantastic (and bringing up the ways she had not been last year was just mean).

 _Going off on a tangent, Stilinski._ Yes, well all it added up to was him playing in a few minutes in a pretty minor game of the season with no one there to watch him do it. Which kind of sucked, but he would deal and the newness of being first freaking line had started to wane enough that it wasn't too bad.

It wasn't like he could even ask Derek to be here. Aside from him not having a _real_ reason to be at a high school lacrosse game, at least not for most people in the audience, he was still a person of interest, no matter how often he tried to play the innocent card. Additionally, Stiles suspected that there were quite a few bad memories associated with Beacon Hills High School. That's what it looked like at least, because every time Stiles even so much as _hinted_ at meeting near the pools Derek would get this blank look on his face, the one Stiles hated the most out of all of Derek's myriad of faces. The one that said loud and clear (at least to Stiles) _my life is tragic, but no one must_ ever know!

So he hadn't asked. He had complained about his dad not making it in a general way, but he had downplayed how much it would mean to him if Derek would show up and watch him. Which was stupid. It was stupid and selfish and immature, but a part of Stiles just couldn't help wanting it.

He finally had a boyfriend! A significant other! Something he had quietly given up hope on getting before turning 30 and a supremely hot one at that. And he could neither show him off, nor just experience the thrill of having someone at a stupid sporting event that's only there for _him_.

“Enough with the pity party.” Stiles said. There would be other games, other days and now that he had finally told his dad about Derek, maybe he would even get his boyfriend to come watch him.

Sighing, Stiles got up to get his gear, cracking his neck and when he chanced a look to the bleachers he could suddenly see a shadowy shape. Stiles tensed up, because the alpha pack was still out there, and they had tried to keep his involvement with the pack quiet, but if they _knew_ all the people here where in danger.

The figure moved closer and into the lights and Stiles could identify the familiar grumpy features. Relief flooded his body. He jogged over, throwing a small glance over his shoulder, but Finstock was still chewing out Greenberg over something so he should have time for a quick chat.

“What's up, was there another attack? Is everyone alright? Do you need me to come with you?” Stiles asked, mind already whirling with possibilities, trying to think of an excuse to get out of here, if the pack needed his help.

“Everything is fine.” Derek said, frowning a bit.

“Oh, huh. Why are you here then?” Stiles asked.

Derek shifted on his feet, looking over Stiles' shoulder and he recognized all the little signs that told him that not only was Derek uncomfortable, he was _nervous_. “I came to watch.” he said.

“You came to watch. A lacrosse game.” Stiles crooned, a grin taking over his face, “You came to watch _me_ in a lacrosse game. Because clearly, _clearly,_ you could no longer live without seeing the perfection that is your boyfriend sweating out there on the field, kicking ass and taking names.”

He felt like jumping up and down in triumph, because no matter what Derek said that was totally what it was. His _boyfriend_ wanted to see him _play_ , so he came here especially for _him._

Derek had that look on his face that he always got when he thought Stiles was being embarrassing, but he couldn't stop grinning, because why _would_ he. Today was an _awesome_ day.

After a moment, Derek softened a bit and he said with a small grin. “Yeah, that's exactly right.”

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
